I am your princess
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Rukia baru saja menikah dengan Ichigo,bagaimanakah malam pertama yang di lalui Rukia sebagai nyonya Kurosaki?  Special buat ultahnya Mio 'ichiruginran' Kyo *walaupun udah lewat*


**Yo *Ichigo mode* Kiyoe balik lagi!**

**Fic ini khusus buat ultahnya Mio 'ichiruginran' Kyo *udah lewat tau!***

**Gomen Mio-san Kiyoe baru bisa upadate fic ini sekarang,karna Kiyoe masuk rs.**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-sama.**

**Warning : Haruskah? *plakkk*,Lemon ato lime ya? *bingung*,gaje,banyak typo,aneh,abal,yang di bawah umur jangan baca *di getok,padahal Kiyoe masih di bawah umur juga*.**

**

* * *

**

Cuaca pagi hari ini di kota Karakura sangat ini adalah awal musim semi,memang musim yang indah untuk di nikmati bersama pasangan,keluarga,maupun sahabat. Tetapi arti musim semi akan lebih bermakna lagi jika bisa memulai sebuah hubungan baru bersama pasangan yang akan menemani seumur hidup,melewati suka maupun duka. Hal itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia.

**Rukia's POV**

Aku duduk menghadap meja rias ku,ku lihat seseorang telah merias ku.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ku,hari yang telah aku mimpikan seumur hidup ku, dan hari dimana aku akan melepaskan keperawanan ku untuk suami ku.

Jujur saja,aku sangat gugup,takut,senang pada saat malam pertama aku percaya dia tak kan membiarkan ku merasa sakit,karna selama aku berpacaran dengannya dia tidak pernah membiarkan ku terluka atau pun tersakiti.

"Aku harus percaya padanya"gumam ku.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang merias ku meninggalkan ku,karna aku sudah selesai di rias.

Aku melihat wajah ku, dan kemudian aku tersenyum.

Aku mengenakan gaun putih dengan motif bunga-bunga yang berwarna violet,warna kesukaan ku.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Masuk!" kataku pada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

Orang yang mengetuk pintu itu pun kemudian masuk.

"Hai Rukia-chan" kata Hinamori.

"Hai juga,Hinamori,Orihime,Senna" kata ku.

"Wah…,kau cantik sekali Kurosaki-chan" kata Senna sambil senyam-senyum dan menekankan nama 'Kurosaki-chan'.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Senna,panggil Rukia saja" kata ku pada Senna yang masih senyam-senyum.

"Kau siap Rukia-san?" tanya Orihime pada ku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau percaya pada Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Aku percaya padanya,karna itu aku menerima lamarannya" Jawab ku mantap.

"Senna,sampai kapan kau mau senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Hinamori yang sadar Senna masih senyum-senyum.

"Nanti kau malah mirip Gin-taichou loh…" kata ku menejek.

"Huh…,tega sekali kalian" kata Senna sambil cemberut.

Aku,Hinamori,dan Orihime hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku Senna yang seperti anak kecil.

"Senna,mana Shiba-fukutaichou?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada menggoda.

"Maksud mu si 'pocong' itu?" kata Senna.

"pocong?" tanya Orihime.

"Itu julukan untuk Kaien dari Senna,karena Kaien menembak Senna dengan puisi" kata ku.

"Wah…,manisnya" kata Orihime.

"Manis apanya?,di puisi itu dia bilang aku seperti kuntilanak" kata Senna.

Orihime hanya bisa bersweatdroop ria.

"Rukia,sudah waktunya" kata seseorang memanggil ku.

"Baik" kata ku.

"Kami keluar dulu ya,'Kurosaki-chan' hahaha…." Kata Senna masih senyum-senyum gaje (?).

**Normal's POV**

Tempat pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia mulai ramai di datangi oleh para tamu-tamu,dan tibalah saatnya upacara pernikahan di mulai.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju tempat pengucapan janji suci untuk pernikahan ku.

Mata ku langsung tertuju pada sosok yang kini telah berjalan menuju tempat yang sama dengan ku.

Yah…,sosok itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki,atau lebih tepatnya Rukia Kurosaki.

Rukia terlihat begitu cantik dan indah dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga yang berwarna violet.

Kami-sama,terimakasih karna kau telah mempertemukan ku dengannya, dan mengijinkan ku bersamanya.

Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa atau pun terakiti.

**Normal's POV**

Rukia terus berjalan hingga sampai di tempat dimana ia dan Ichigo akan mengucapkan janji suci.

**(A/N : kita skip aja adegan pengucapan janji sucinya,karna si Ichi udah ga tahan mo nge*** Rukia *di getok Ichi*).**

Ichigo dan Rukia kini telah menjadi resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Setelah pengucapan janji suci itu Ichigo dan Rukia kemudian duduk sambil menyalami para tamu-tamu yang hadir di pesta itu.

"SELAMAT MY SON!" teriak Isshin dengan lebaynya.

"Selamat ya,Rukia-chan dan Kurosaki-taichou" kata Hinamori.

Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Hinamori,cepat menyusul kami ya" kata Ichigo yang senang sekali menggoda fukutaichounya itu.

Hinamori hanya bisa berblushing ria.

"Hei,Kurosaki" sapa Ishida.

"Ishida,ternyata kau ku kira kau sibuk dengan Inoue" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"Dia bukan lagi Inoue,tapi Ishida" kata Ishida mengingatkan.

"Iya,iya,aku mengerti" kata Ichigo.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian,aku pikir tidak aka nada wanita yang mau dengan mu,Kurosaki" kata Ishida datar.

"Apa kau bilang?,mana mungkin ada wanita yang menolak Kurosaki-taichou yang tampan ini" kata Ichigo *narsis lu*.

Rukia yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Yo,jeruk" sapa Renji.

"Jangan panggil aku 'jeruk',babon" kata Ichigo.

"Iya,iya,Kurosaki-taichou marah ya?" kata Renji.

"Renji,mana pasangan mu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maksud mu Tatsuki?" tanya Renju lagi.

"Bukan, iyalah Tatsuki" kata Ichigo.

"Dia sedang bersama Orihime" jawab Renji.

Ishida dan Renji kemudian pergi.

"Hai Kurosaki-chan,Kurosaki-taichou" sapa Senna.

"Senna,bukannya sudah ku bilang panggil saja aku Rukia" kata Rukia.

"Selamat ya" kata Senna.

"Mana Kaien?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pocong itu lagi dipanggil Ukitake-taichou" kata Senna.

Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hai,kuntilanak" sapa Kaien pada Senna.

"Ada apa,pocong?" tanya Senna.

"Ga cuma mis call aja,siapa tau kamu budek" kata Kaien santai.

"Pocong!" kata Senna kesal pada Kaien.

"Selamat ya Kurosaki-taichou,dan aku harus membawa kuntilanak ini kebelakang dulu,sepertinya obatnya habis" kata Kaien santai sambil menarik Senna.

"Apa katamu pocong?,jadi kau pikir aku gila?" kata Senna yang masih di tarik Kaien.

"Sepertinya begitu" kata Kaien tanpa dosa.

Bletakkk….

"Rasakan itu pocong" kata Senna lega setelah mendaratkan jitakan mautnya yang membuat Kaien tepar seketika.

**~Malam Hari~**

Pesta pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar,kini pesta telah berakhir.

Pesta memang sudah berakhir,tetapi pesta tidak akan berakhir bagi pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia yang kini telah memasuki kamar pengantin mereka dengan posisi Ichigo yang menggendong Rukia.

Ichigo lalu menurunkan Rukia di kasur dengan lembut dan kemudian Ichigo berjalan untuk mengunci pintu.

Setelah pintu terkunci,Ichigo kemudian berjalan mendekati Rukia.

**Rukia's POV**

Dia berjalan mendekati ku yang berbaring di kasur.

Sampai jarak kami sangat dekat dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga ku.

"Ashiteru,Rukia-chan" bisiknya.

"Ashiteru yo,Ichigo" balas ku.

"Kau siap,Rukia-chan?" tanyanya pada ku.

"Tentu saja Kurosaki-taichou" kata ku dengan nada mengejek.

"Jadi,bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanyanya pada ku.

"Iya,tap-" ucap ku terpotong karna Ichigo telah menguci bibir ku dengan bibirnya.

Ciumannya semakin memanas,dia mulai menggit kecil bibir ku untuk meminta ku agar membuka mulut ku.

Kemudian aku membuka sedikit mulut ku,dan ternyata kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan mulai memasukan lidahnya kerongga mulut ku dan menjelajahi rongga mulut ku dengan menjelajahi rongga mulut ku dia mulai mengeluarkan salivanya,sehingga saliva kami menjadi bercampur.

Dia ke mudian melepas ciuman kami karna kebutuhan oksigen.

"I…I…Ichigo…Hah…Hah,sudah ku bilang kita bisa mulai tapi izinkan aku melepaskan aksesoris yang melekat di kepala ku ini" kata ku.

"Iya,iya maafkan aku,ya sudah lepaskan dulu aksesoris mu sana" katanya.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju meja rias,dan melepaskan satu persatu aksesoris yang melekat di kepala saat aku melepaskan aksesoris terakhir yang melekat di kepala ku,tiba-tiba saja Ichigo memeluk leher ku dari belakang.

"Rukia-chan,kau wangi sekali" katanya yang menghirup aroma dari tubuh ku.

"Kenapa dia jadi agresif begini?" batinku.

"Rukia-chan,akan ku bawa kau ke surga ku" katanya sambil mengangkat tubuh ku.

Dia lalu membaringkan tubuh ku lagi di kasur,dalam hitungan detik dia langsung mengunci tubuh ku dan menguci bibir ku dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman kali ini lebih liar dari sebelumnya,dengan ganasnya ia menyapu gigi ku dan rongga mulut ku.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengunci tangan ku,kini mulai bergerak nakal menuju kedua buah dada ku.

Dia mulai meremas buah dada ku yang masih tertutup dengan gaun.

Dia melepaskan ciuman kami,dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sama seperti ku.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafas ku.

Kemudian ia mulai melepas gaun yang di kenakan ku dan tak lupa ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya.

Aku merasakan wajah ku memerah ketika melihat Ichigo membuka pakaiannya,sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bidang.

Ichigo mulai mendekati ku lagi,dan dalam hitungan detik lagi bibirnya berhasil mengunci rapat bibir tangannya yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka kaitan bra ku,hingga poloslah tubuh atas ku.

Bibirnya mulai turun menuju leher ku,ciuman,hisapan,dan gigitan bertubi-tubi ku terima,hingga terlihat ada bekas kemerahan di leher ku.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku melihat terdapat bekas kemerahan di lher Rukia,sekarang Rukia hanya milik ku.

"I…I…Ichi...Go…Ah…Ah" desahnya.

Aku tak mengerti,desahan Rukia membuat ku semakin bergairah.

Ku turunkan ciuman ku menuju dadanya,benda yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian ku.

Ke dua dadanya ku elus pelan dan kemudian kuremas.

"Ichi…Ah…Ah…Akhh…" desahnya lagi.

Aku merasa ingin mendengar ia mendesah lebih keras,seingga aku meremas dadanya semakin itu berhasil membuatnya mendesah semakin keras.

Ku pilin-pilin lembut puting merah muda Rukia,lalu ku masukan puting merah muda itu ke dalam mulut ku.

Ku hisap sekuat tenaga,dan rasanya seperti menyedot suatu minuman.

"Ichigo…Ah…Ahhh…S…A…K…I…T" desahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Jangan menghisap dan meremasnya terlalu kuat baka!" katanya marah.

"Tapi kau suka'kan nyonya Kurosaki" goda ku.

"Terserah" katanya sambil blushing.

Aku melanjutkan aktivitas ku yang sempat tertunda.

Tangan kanan ku yang sedari tadi meremas dadanya,kini ku turunkan menuju daerah kewanitaan Rukia.

Ku lepas pelan cd Rukia,dan memperlihatkan daerah paling tersembunyi Rukia.

Ku belai lembut daerah itu,dan sukses membuat Rukia mendesah lagi.

"Ichi…Ummm…Ummm" desahnya lagi.

Kumasukan jadi tengah ku kevagina Rukia,dan ku gerak-gerakan pelan jari tengah ku.

"Ichi…Ahhh….Ah….Ahhhhhh" desah Rukia panjang.

Ku rasakan ada cairan yang ke luar dari vagina Rukia,dan ku lihat Rukia yang telah lemas.

"Rukia,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku.

"Tidak,aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

"Bisa kumasukan sekarang?" tanya ku.

"Ya" jawabnya.

Aku mulai membuka cd ku.

"Rukia,kau siap?" tanya ku.

"Ya,masukan sekarang" katanya.

Aku mulai memasukan penis ku ke vagina Rukia.

"Ichi…Ah..Ah…" desahnya.

Dan kulihat bulir-bulir air matanya mulai jatuh.

Aku tidak kuat melihatnya.

"Rukia,kalau kau tidak sanggup akan ku hentikan" kata ku.

"Ti…Ti…Tidak,lanjutkan saja" katanya.

Aku tersenyum,dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas ku rasakan penis ku membentur sesuatu.

Tangisan Rukia semakin ku cium bibirnya lembut,berharap dia akan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Rukia,aku mau keluar" kata ku yang merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang ke luar dari penis ku.

Dan…

Bruak…

Aku ambruk di atas Rukia,kini posisi ku telah menindih Rukia.

**Normal's Pov**

Sementara itu,di sisi lain.

"Oh,nyai kuntilanak ku,maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanya Kaien.

"Po…Cong…" kata Senna sendu.

"Apa,kuntilanak ku?" tanya Kaien.

"Hiks…Hiks…,tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu pocong ku!" teriak Senna sambil memeluk Kaien.

Kaien yang di peluk hanya bisa sweatdrop.

**~OWARI~**

**Huaaa!,akhirnya Kiyoe bisa nempatin janji walaupun telat T_T.**

**Gomen kalo masih banyak typo,karna Kiyoe emang Author gaje *apa hubungannya?*.**

**Satu kata terakhir Kiyoe,sebelum pergi *alah*.**

**REVIEW! *di getok karna tereak2***


End file.
